marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Civil War
The Avengers Civil War was a conflict between former members of the Avengers that was orchestrated by terrorist Helmut Zemo, who sought to avenge the death of his family. While Zemo was arrested for his crimes, he managed to fracture the team. Background Age of Heroes In 2010, billionaire industrialist Tony Stark announced to the world that he was the armored superhero known as "Iron Man".Iron Man Following Stark's disclosure, the number of enhanced individuals increased exponentially, generating feelings of resentment and fear among the general public. It wasn't until after the Battle of New York, however, that the fear of those with powers became more ubiquitous.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: PilotThe Avengers As the world realized that humanity was not alone in the universe, public opinion of the Avengers became increasingly divided. While many regarded the Avengers with praise, others either called for their arrest or resented them for the destruction caused. ]] In 2014, the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D. put Project Insight, a secret operation that would prevent future threats to international security, into effect. Unbeknownst to all, HYDRA, who had been embedded within the organization since the end of World War II, attempted to use the project to achieve their goals and establish a new world order. Captain America and his allies successfully exposed HYDRA, but were forced to release S.H.I.E.L.D.'s classified files on the Internet, which resulted in S.H.I.E.L.D. being disavowed and labeled a terrorist organization by the international community. Despite mass panic over the fact that there was no one left to protect the world, a new S.H.I.E.L.D. emerged under the direction of Phil Coulson and worked in secret to defeat HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Meanwhile, on a smaller scale, superheroes like Daredevil, Spider-Man, and Luke Cage emerged, attracting the attention of local news networks.DaredevilAnt-ManLuke Cage Ultron Offensive With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, the Avengers reassembled and worked together to take down HYDRA cells around the world. Their mission climaxed in 2015, when they raided a Sokovian research base and arrested operative Wolfgang von Strucker. During the raid, Stark recovered the Scepter wielded by Loki during the Battle of New York, which Strucker used for his experiments. Stark later discovered an artificial intelligence hidden within the scepter's gem and used it to create the Ultron Program. However, the program became self-aware and convinced itself that humanity was responsible for preventing peace. Ultron proceeded to launch a series of attacks with the ultimate goal of global genocide. The attacks eventually culminated with the Battle of Sokovia, which caused the death of 177 civilians and $474 billion in damage. Immediately following the Ultron Offensive, public opinion of both the Avengers and "gifted people" worsened. Many people went as far as threatening to expose them and often referred to them as freaks.Avengers: Age of Ultron Inhuman Outbreak Sometime later, during a confrontation between S.H.I.E.L.D. and a faction of Inhumans, a Quinjet filled with Terrigen Crystals crashed into the ocean and contaminated a passing shoal of fish. The fish were turned into fish oil pills and distributed worldwide.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Though S.H.I.E.L.D. pulled some of the product off store shelves, several people consumed what was not caught and, in doing so, discovered their true heritage.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature In the wake of both the outbreak and several attacks engineered by the Inhuman known as Lash, the Advanced Threat Containment Unit was formed in order to handle incidents involving the rise of Inhumans. At the same time, a radical group known as the Watchdogs emerged and attacked an ATCU facility, killing all of the personnel inside. They later broadcasted the terrorist act, using the Battle of Sokovia as an excuse for their actions.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs As a result, public negativity towards superhumans increased and the nations of the world began demanding government oversight.WHiH Newsfront Twitter Profile The Lagos Catastrophe Approximately one year after the Ultron Offensive, the Avengers learned that former HYDRA sleeper agent Brock Rumlow, who had aligned himself with several mercenaries, had been sighted in Lagos, Nigeria. Upon arriving in Nigeria, the Avengers discovered that Rumlow was planning to break into an Institute for Infectious Diseases laboratory and steal a biological agent. Although they managed to successfully secure the weapon, Rumlow managed to escape. Rogers confronted him and the two engaged in a hand-to-hand duel that ended with Rogers subduing the former STRIKE commander. When Rogers pressed Rumlow for information, the latter claimed that Bucky Barnes was pulling the strings before activating a suicide bomb attached to his vest, intent on taking Rogers with him. Wanda Maximoff contained the explosion and attempted to move the blast away. However, she moved it too close to a nearby building and inadvertently caused an explosion that killed 26 people, with several relief aid workers from Wakanda among the dead.Captain America: Civil War The Sokovia Accords With the attack deemed a public relations disaster, several international politicians, chief among them Wakanda's reigning monarch T'Chaka, called for the United Nations to create a system of accountability. Thaddeus Ross, who had recently been appointed as the Secretary of State by President Ellis, brought the Avengers together and informed them that the United Nations was passing the Sokovia Accords, which would police the increasing number of enhanced individuals while establishing a panel to control the Avengers' movements. Ross explained that any team member who rejected the accords would be forced to retire and left so the Avengers could discuss the matter privately. The team immediately became divided over the Accords and their impact on both themselves and the world at large. Vision noted that in the six years since Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, the rate of hostile enhanced individuals and the number of potential world-ending events has grown exponentially. While Stark agreed with Vision, Rogers argued that if they signed the accords, then they would be surrendering the right to choose for themselves. The Vienna Bombing Eventually, Stark, Vision and James Rhodes decided to sign the Accords while Clint Barton refused, citing the fact that he was retired. Rogers, who was forced to put the discussion on hold after learning that Peggy Carter died in her sleep, confided in Natasha Romanoff that he stood by his beliefs. Three days later, the United Nations arranged a formal ceremony at the Vienna International Centre in Vienna, Austria. Among those in attendance were Romanoff, King T'Chaka and his son T'Challa. T'Chaka accepted Romanoff's apology but was saddened to hear that Rogers was not in attendance. While watching his father give the keynote address, T'Challa noticed a commotion outside the Centre and discovered that a bomb had been planted in a van. Despite his attempt to evacuate everyone inside, the bomb detonated and decimated the building, killing T'Chaka and several others. Following the bombing, T'Challa was crowned King of Wakanda. When security footage revealed that Bucky Barnes appeared to have orchestrated the attack, T'Challa personally set out to avenge his father's death. Meanwhile, Rogers learned about Barnes' supposed role in T'Chaka's death and implored Sharon Carter to help him. She eventually revealed that Barnes was in Bucharest, Romania, prompting Rogers and Sam Wilson to track him down.Captain America: Civil War Conflict Capture of Winter Soldier Rogers and Wilson managed to find Barnes living in a Bucharest safe house only to learn that both T'Challa and local law enforcement were also in pursuit. This led to a high-speed chase through the city, which came to an end when Rhodes apprehended the four and escorted them to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin. Barnes was then placed in a contained cell while Deputy Task Force Commander Everett Ross arranged for psychiatrist Theo Broussard to speak with him. Meanwhile, Stark attempted to persuade Rogers to sign the accords. The conversation became heated when Stark revealed that he confined Wanda to the New Avengers Facility. Escape from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre As Stark and Rogers continued arguing, Broussard arrived and met with Barnes. Before the discussion officially began, the power suddenly went out. Broussard then recited a set of conditioned trigger words that were used when Barnes was a HYDRA operative. His training reactivated, Barnes broke free of his restraints and went on a rampage throughout the facility. After overpowering Romanoff, T'Challa, Carter and Stark, Barnes made his way to the roof, where he attempted to escape via a helicopter. Rogers, meanwhile, reached the roof and grabbed the helicopter's landing gear in a desperate attempt to stop Barnes from escaping, but caused the copter to fall off the helipad and into the ocean. Rogers saved Barnes from drowning while Carter allowed Wilson to escape with their confiscated equipment. After taking Barnes to a remote location, Rogers reunited with Wilson and began interrogating Barnes. Barnes revealed several personal facts about Rogers' life before explaining that Broussard wanted information about a HYDRA facility that housed five other Winter Soldiers, all of whom would prove to be unstoppable if revived them. Rogers and Wilson discussed the situation, deciding that Stark would not be able to assist them due to the accords. Wilson then mentioned that they don't have to fight on their own and that he "knows a guy" who could help. Meanwhile, Stark traveled to Queens in New York City and recruited high school student Peter Parker, who was secretly the costumed vigilante Spider-Man. Parker accepted on the condition that his aunt continued to remain unaware of his activities. Stark agreed and decided to upgrade his new ally's equipment, giving him a high-tech suit and web-shooters. Rescue of Wanda Maximoff Sometime later, at the New Avengers Facility, an explosion prompted Vision to investigate while Maximoff stayed behind. Suddenly realizing she was not alone, she used her powers on a kitchen knife to attack the intruder. Maximoff quickly learned that Clint Barton was in the room and that he was responsible for the explosion, which was meant to distract Vision while he rescued her. Vision suddenly returned and confronted Barton in a fierce duel that ended with the synthetic being overpowering his former ally. At the last moment, however, Barton convinced Maximoff to take down Vision, which she reluctantly did. The two fled the compound and recruited Scott Lang before making their way to Germany, where Rogers was waiting with Barnes and Wilson. A Team Divided Rogers and his team assembled at Leipzig/Halle Airport in Schkeuditz, where they planned to take a Quinjet to Siberia, where the HYDRA facility was located. Before they could make their way to the Quinjet, sirens went off, indicating that the airport was being evacuated. Rogers instructed the others to suit up and confronted Stark's faction on the airport runway. Rogers tried to convince Stark that Barnes was being framed, but the latter refused to listen and both factions engaged in a fight that resulted in mass destruction. Lang tested the Ant-Man Suit's latest upgrade and reversed the suit's ability to manipulate atomic space, growing incredibly large while providing a distraction for Barnes and Rogers. However, he was taken down by Parker, Rhodes, and Stark. The two were then confronted by Romanoff in the hanger, but allowed to take off in the Quinjet after she chose to follow her conscience and used her Taser Disks to stall T'Challa. As Stark and Rhodes chased the Quinjet, Vision attempted to blast Falcon, who was making sure that Rogers escaped, out the sky. However, Falcon noticed the Energy Blast and moved out the way as the blast hit Rhodes in his power core, who plummeted to the ground and was knocked unconscious. A Truth Revealed The four anti-registration Avengers were captured and imprisoned on the Raft while Parker was forced to return home and Rhodes was left paralyzed from the battle. Romanoff went into hiding, knowing full well she would be arrested for her betrayal. Stark, meanwhile, learned from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that the man claiming to be Theo Broussard was Sokovian intelligence officer Helmut Zemo and that the real Broussard was found dead in a Berlin hotel room with a wig and facial prosthesis that approximated Barnes' appearance. Stark attempted to tell Secretary Ross what he had learned but was rebuffed. Stark then decided to take matters into his own hands and convinced Wilson to reveal where Rogers and Barnes were headed. Knowing full well that his actions would violate the accords, Stark lied to Secretary Ross before donning the Mark XLVI armor and flying to Siberia, unaware that T'Challa was secretly following him. Battle of the HYDRA Siberian Facility Having arrived in Siberia, Rogers and Barnes infiltrated the HYDRA facility only to find themselves face-to-face with Stark. Stark immediately apologized for not believing Rogers and reconciled with his comrade before the three made their way deeper into the compound. The three entered the room where the other Winter Soldiers were being kept and found that they had all been shot in the head execution-style. Zemo suddenly made his presence known, stating that he orchestrated the entire conflict for the sole purpose of avenging his family's deaths. Zemo proceeded to play security footage from December 1991, which revealed that Barnes was responsible for the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark. Blind with rage, Stark attacked Rogers and Barnes while Zemo made his escape, unaware that T'Challa had overheard his confession. The battle climaxed when Stark dismembered Barnes' prosthetic arm, prompting Rogers to disable Stark's armor before departing with his childhood friend. Stark stated that Rogers did not deserve his shield, which his father made. Rogers momentarily paused, dropped the shield and walked away with Barnes. Meanwhile, T'Challa confronted Zemo, who recounted his motivations and apologized for killing T'Chaka before attempting to commit suicide. T'Challa managed to stop him in time and turned him over to Everett Ross. Aftermath The End of the Beginning Sometime later, Stark received a package containing a cell phone and a letter from Rogers. In the letter, Rogers apologized for keeping the truth about his parents' death before promising that he would be there if he needed help. Secretary Ross then contacted Stark, informing him that Wilson, Maximoff, Barton and Lang had managed to escape from the Raft. Stark, however, ended the call by pretending to be busy, implying that he was allowing them to escape. Making their way to Wakanda, Rogers and Barnes were granted asylum by T'Challa, who promised to watch over Barnes, who chose to remain in cryogenic stasis until his mind could be cleansed of the mental programming. Impact on S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime after Rogers went into hiding, Brigadier General Glenn Talbot was sent by President Ellis to meet with Coulson at the Playground and learn about any "undocumented assets". To Talbot's annoyance, Coulson refused to divulge any information, stating that his organization worked in the shadows, but decided to show him the Playground nonetheless.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.20: Emancipation Questioning Effectivity Several months after the parasitic Inhuman known as Hive was defeated, S.H.I.E.L.D. was legitimatized under new Director Jeffrey Mace. Around the same time, Agent Daisy Johnson went rogue and became a vigilante, prompting many to question the regulations put in place by the Sokovia Accords.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.22: Ascension Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Failed Experiments'' (mentioned) ***''Emancipation'' (mentioned) **''Season Four'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' (indirectly mentioned) References External Links * Category:Wars